


Why Do Others Even Care?

by Bam4Me



Series: It's My Body And I'll Do What I Want To [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Tattoos, full body tattoos, proper tattoo care, stiles is good and asks daddy for permission to do things, stiles isnt always a good boy though, the sheriff still makes stiles lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, it's not their body, why do they think they can police it. Even his dad cares less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do Others Even Care?

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I don't even know what this is. It has no actual plot, it's for my own amusement. It's might be somewhat well written. It's full of humor to amuse myself. I thought it was a good idea.
> 
> So you know what, not everyone will like it. But I do, so if you like it, great, go read it. If not, remember Stiles' words, I didn't do this for you.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

"I'm not going to school today."

John made that face. You know, the 'why Stiles? why?' face that he did so well. He had a lot of practice with that face.

John looked down at his watch and sighed, he had fifteen minutes until he was supposed to be at work.

He was totally going to be late today.

"Stiles you can't miss school because if the bandages. They're all going to see what's under it eventually."

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his laptop closer, looking unhappy. "Yeah, but I look like a badly wrapped up mummy."

John just chuckled a little. "Yeah. But remember how excited you get every time you have to take them off to clean them? You love the tattoos, don't deny it."

Stiles smirked a little, "Okay yeah. I love them. But I'm still not going in today."

John just sighed a little, leaning against the door.

Very late.

***

When the neighbors saw the sheriff bodily dragging his son out of the house, still in his pajamas and looking like a train had hit him he was so covered in bandages, they barely blinked.

They had seen far weirder come out of that house.

The sheriff got his car unlocked and quickly stuffed his son in the back seat of his own car, ignoring the jeep altogether. If Stiles wasn't going to go to school today, he could not be trusted to drive there himself.

Stiles' backpack (which the sheriff had lovingly stuffed full of bandages and peroxide so Stiles could clean himself and redress them at lunch) followed him in and as soon as the door was shut John saw Stiles plaster himself to the side, futility attempting to open the door while giving his dad pleading looks. "Stop struggling. You're going to damage the scars. And that means you'll have to get the tattoos redone, and that means spending more time wearing bandages."

Stiles stopped but kept looking at him pleadingly.

The sheriff just ignored him and started the car, expecting to drop his wayward son off at school and get to work before he was so late the deputies called him asking where he was.

***

The car ride over to the school was much louder than John's normal drives to work, mostly becuase he had Stiles talking his ear off about how he didn't want anyone to see his bandages before the scars healed up and they came off.

John for the most part just ignored him and kept driving.

Stiles gave up halfway through, becoming silent in an almost worrisome way... John just knew his kid was planning something.

He pulled up to the school and got out to open Stiles door for him. Stiles just looked at the open door and backed up further into the car, making a growling noise when John just frowned at him and quietly told him he was getting out of this car no matter what.

"You need some help Sheriff."

John looked up to see Scott standing next Malia, the two of them looking in the back window of the car and frowning.

"Actually yes. Stiles is being a little but uncooperative today and doesn't want to get out of the car."

Scott nodded slowly, "Why isn't he driving himself today?"

The sheriff shrugged a little, "He said something about not wanting to go to school today. I don't know, it was drowned out by his rabid screaming."

Malia looked mildly impressed when she stuck her head in and heard the teens loud growling before pulling back out. "How can we help?"

And that children, is why Stiles got literally dragged by his right hand a left ankle into the school that day, screaming the whole way...

***

"McCall!"

Scott stopped in the hallway, still holding into Stiles' left ankle and looked up at Coach Finstock. "Um. Yeah Coach?"

"Why are you and Malia dragging Stilinski into the school?"

Scott took a moment to wonder why he always remembered Malia's name before shrugging, "He didn't want to come in himself. We're just helping him out, being nice and all."

Finstock's left eye twitched as he looked at them before rolling his eyes, "Fine. Just take him to my class, he has me first period. And don't kill him, he looks like he's already been run over once."

"Can do Coach!"

They continued on, dragging the loudly cussing teen behind them down the hallway, ignoring his shouts that this was a disgrace to his humanity, using his weakness against him.

***

Stiles straightened up a little when the first bell rang and Scott was forced to leave him, getting out of his seat and grabbing his backpack to try and make a quick escape. He was thwarted at the door though when Finstock just place one hand on his chest and easily guided him backwards into the classroom again.

"Back in your seat Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles sighed and sat down, hunching in on himself once more, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the kids around the room.

"So... we don't normally do this but today I thought it might be fun to start off the day with asking how everyone's weekend went."

Finstock pointedly looked at Stiles who sunk further into his chair, making his shirt go up to find more bandages coming out of his sleep pants and up the side of his back.

When Stiles didn't say anything Finstock spoke up again, "I guess I'll start. This weekend I spent time with my batshit insane mother listening to her describe how teenagers are destroying the economy. I tried to explain that this is not exactly how it works, but no. There is no reasoning with parents. Anyone else have an interesting time?"

There was a loud sigh and a kid in the back of the room raise his hand. "Okay, you."

"I watched my dog eat an entire shoe. And I don't mean destroy it, I mean he ate it. Laces and all."

Finstock looked a little impressed and nodded along, "Did he puke it back up?"

"Yeah, after a lengthy trip to the vet. That guy is weird."

Stiles looked up and back at him, nodding along, "Yeah. I spent my weekend with him too. Something about needing someone there to calm down the cats before their shots since his usual assistant doesn't get along with cats. Not a good idea though. I have claw marks in my arm now."

Everyone in the room looked a little surprised before Stiles held up his right arm to show off three tiny scratch marks to he room. They looked less than impressed after that.

"There, I shared, now someone else gets a turn."

Finstock nearly looked resigned before looking down. "Stilinski, where are your shoes?"

Stiles looked down to find that he was in fact barefoot right now. "Um..."

He grabbed his bag again and pulled the zipper open, rooting around in the bag before letting out a triumphant noise, pulling out a pair of socks and converse.

"Here they are!"

Finstock nodded, "Yes. And they were in your bag because?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. Dad packed my bag for me today."

Finstock sighed loudly and looked up, "Why do you look like you got run over this weekend?"

Stiles scrunched up his face a little, thinking, "Um... Okay this works. So get this, there I was walking down main street on Saturday, when all of the sudden this stupid freaking bus comes barreling down the road and smacks me right in the face. Stupid bus."

Finstock nodded a little, "Yes. And you spent the rest of the weekend in the hospital?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Sucked big time. Couldn't do anything."

He nodded again, "So when you said you went to the clinic to help the vet...?"

Stiles sighed, "Okay. Maybe I got hit by the bus on the way back from the vet."

One of the girls next to him made a noise, "But the vet and your house are both on the same side of main street, you would have no reason to cross it."

Stiles looked at her with wide eyes, "Why do you know where I live?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him an unimpressed look, "I live three doors down from you. This morning I watched your dad drag you out of the house, kicking and screaming and shove you into his cruiser."

Stiles made another face, "Oh. Sorry about the constant noise."

She shrugged, "We've gotten used to it actually."

Stiles nodded a little and turned back to Finstock, "That answers your questions right?"

Finstock just groaned a little and decided to figure it out later.

"Sure."

Stiles nodded, "Why does everyone keep looking at me though?"

Finstock shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because you get dragged into the school, cussing your head off and screaming at your friends that they were using some unfair advantage against you. You're still in your pajamas. Your shirt keeps going up and the bandages are everywhere. You look like you haven't slept in a week. Take your pick."

Stiles shrugged, "It's hard to sleep with half your body covered in scars you know."

Stiles trailed off into mumblings about stupid zombie wolves making it look easy.

***

Stiles sat next to Scott at lunch with a huff, pulling out a slightly smashed lunch box from his back pack with an excited look, "Oh. I think Dad packed me grapes today!"

Scott looked over at him and sniffed a little, "And a peanut butter sandwich."

Stiles unzipped the bag and triumphantly pulled out his spoils. "Yes. My pretty pretty grapes. You shall soon be in my belly, fueling my rage towards the school system and helping me to bring them down in a ball of firery evilness."

Lydia paused, her fork stopping halfway to her mouth with an odd look, "Are you alright, Stiles?"

He looked up with a grin, "Yeah! I'm good, great even. Say, after we finish with lunch, does anyone want to help me cover my naked body with peroxide to ward off the evil germs that society has tricked us into believing are safe?"

They all looked a little weirded out at his question, but Malia looked like she was contemplating it.

He looked down when his phone buzzed and swiped it open.

From: ZombieWolf  
I'll help you Stiles. ;)

Stiles set his phone down and took a minute to reboot his brain, "You know what? I think I can rid myself of the evil germs on my own actually. Also, I think Peter might be stalking the school."

They actually looked like they didn't believe him and Stiles wondered if he should tone the crazy down a little...

Nah. It was pretty much expected of him at this point.

***

"So... anything new happen to you over the weekend?"

Stiles hummed when the teacher asked (this one being Lydia's mom, the science teacher) and nodded a little, "Yeah actually. I got to feed a baby kitten. She was so tiny and sweet and cute. But then Scott growled at me for a whole hour after that because I smelled wrong. Stupid Scott."

Maybe he should actually tell everyone tomorrow. People were starting to look at him like he was slow...

Rude.

***

"So... are you going to tell the pack why half your body is covered in healing scars?"

Stiles looked up and met Derek's gaze in the rear view mirror before shrugging, "Scott knows. I think Issac and Allison do too cause he tells them everything."

Derek turned his blinker on (what, he was a good driver if it wasn't an emergency) and looked over at Issac, sitting in the front with him. "Do you know?"

Issac shook his head, "Nah. He kept quiet about this one."

Stiles smiled a little, "I got a tattoo."

Derek looked surprised, "On half your body?"

Stiles nodded again, looking excited now, "Yeah. It starts on my right ankle, and goes around the leg once and over my right hip, back around to my back, up the shoulder of my left side, down that arm and the other part where it splits at the shoulder goes up the left side of my face. That was the least fun part to get done. Hurt like hell. Took the whole weekend to do. Scott was with me most of the time though."

Derek nodded and turned past main street, making Stiles realize they weren't taking him home. Probably going to the loft.

"Why did you get it?"

Stiles looked up with a smile, "I wanted it. Dad said I could get it done. I mean, I'm old enough that I don't need his permission, but I probably wouldn't have done it without. I've had the idea for a while now. I really wanted it."

Stiles sat back in the seat, wondering how long before they got there. Stiles was usually halfway there by now, but Stiles didn't always follow the speed limits.

"Are all of the pack coming to the loft?"

Derek nodded again, "Yeah. They said they were worried about you because you smell like healing wounds. Scott suggested a pack night instead."

Stiles nodded, playing with his backpack, wondering if there was anything else in there that his dad had packed for him.

Turns out, his dad was expecting a sleep over tonight because there was clothes (extra underwear, new tee-shirt and sweats) and his tooth brush and tooth paste.

He took out his phone and shot off a quick text to his dad, asking if that was really his intention.

From: Daddy  
I expected your pack would want to keep you close while you smell like healing flesh.

To: Daddy  
Okay. Just making sure. Wait... are you just doing this because that means it's Derek's job to take me to school tomorrow?

From: Daddy  
What makes you think that?

To: Daddy  
Just a hunch.

From: Daddy  
Have fun.

Stiles looked up when the car stopped and smiled, noticing they were at the loft already.

***

It took nearly a week and a half for the bandages to be ready to come off. And when they did the stares were worse than before.

But Stiles didn't care, he didn't get the tattoos for anyone else but himself, and so he ignored them, happy to finally be out of the itchy hot confines. Most of the scabs had fallen off, and there was only a little left around his back and waist, the largest area of ink there was.

When he got into first hour that Wednesday morning Finstock was giving him an odd look that day.

"Damn. That was some bus crash you got into wasn't it?"

Stiles looked down and made a face, "I know. It left me with all these weird marks on my body. I should sue that bus owner."

***

"So, did you guys know that I'm now either a very bad person that has gone off the edge and has no soul, or, I'm an inspiration to all people my age and should be looked up to?"

Malia cocked her head to the side and looked him over a little bit, "Which one are you going with?"

Stiles shrugged, "Neither I guess. I didn't get these tattoos for anyone but myself. I did it out of the vein thought that it would make me look better. It's no different than getting a nose job. You like the outcome better and it makes you happy. I guess that could be inspirational on some level, but I don't think they're looking at this the same way I am, so probably not."

"I like it."

Stiles smiled, "That's good, but that's not the point. The point isn't for others to like it, it's for me to like it."

Malia nodded, "Oh. Well I still like it though."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
